The present invention relates to a superconducting logic element, and particularly to a superconducting logic element which is capable of performing, on the basis of the quantum effect, various functions as required for instance in an electronic computer. Such logic element is hereinafter referred to as "fluxoid type superconducting logic element". The term, "fluxoid" is an abbreviation for "magnetic flux quantum unit", .phi..sub.o (=2.times.10.sup.-7 gauss cm.sup.-2).
The object of this invention is to provide a fluxoid type superconducting logic element using Josephson Junctions, and hence capable of operating at an increased speed.